Dos Cazadores
by Zeigan-Kellar
Summary: El destino es caprichoso... un dia cualquiera tu vida puede cambiar... como lo se... bueno estoy atrapado en una situación muy molesta y no tengo la mejor de las compañías... solo quería un trabajo fácil y rápido... ahora estoy en una loca carrera por mi vida... maldición lamb eso no se usa asi! AU primera historia


**Nota Del Autor.**

Hola gente de fanfiction como esta… aqui traigo mi primer intento de historia, acepto criticas (solo asi puedo mejorar) esta sera una historia AU entre mi OC y Kindred… la razon… lamb y wolf son personajes interesantes… ademas recien ingreso en el juego y me llamaron la atención

Pero en fin… agradeceria que le dieran una oportunidad… gracias por su tiempo

 **No poseo League of Legends.**

Dos Cazadores

Capitulo 1: karma o destino

Me encontraba atravesando un frondoso bosque durante una cálida noche.

"Será solo un trabajo fácil decían... será un trabajo rápido decían... no costara nada decían... pues llevo ya aquí más de 10 horas y todavía nada" murmuró para mi mientras me mantengo caminando mientras miro un cartel en mi mano.

{Se ofrece gran recompensa (detalles con el contratista) por la captura de un bandido que está atacando una expedición minera lo cual a frenado el avance de la misma, lo que se sabe del atacante es que ataca ente la tarde y la noche además de usar siempre un arco (por lo cual no tenemos imagen del atacante) y estar en compañía de una bestia mágica (lobo). Para más detalles lleve este cartel al contratista}

"Solo acepte por parecer una buena inversión a futuro ya que el pago es un porcentaje de las ganancias de la minería... pero aun asi ya llevo horas recorriendo esta zona y aun nada" continuo con mi queja mientras veo la luna elevarse mientras el silencio se extiende por la zona.

De repente un suave sonido rompe el silencio y solo gracias a años de experiencia y buenos instintos puedo moverme hacia un lado y evitar la flecha que atravesó el lugar donde tenía la cabeza hace un segundo.

"Eso estuvo... pero que... genial también usa flechas mágicas" murmuró mientras veo la flecha romperse en partículas de luz.

Tomando mi espada de mi espalda y colocándome en una posición relajada de combate miro a mi alrededor afinando mis sentido lo más que puedo en un intento de ver a mi atacante.

"Ese fue un buen tiro pero por tu propio bien te recomiendo rendirte pacíficamente antes de verme en la obligación de lastimarte' digo con voz firme mientras continuó revisando mi entorno.

"Regresa ahora o morirás ese fue una advertencia y no habrá más, ahora vete o muere tu no eres mi presa" me responde mi atacante desde algún lugar a mi alrededor.

"Y supongo que los los de la expedición si son tus presas eh... que gran cacería" digo en respuesta.

"Ellos al igual que tu fueron avisados de abandonar estas tierras... su desgracia es solo el resultado de su codicia... ahora retírate o afronta las consecuencias"

"Lamentablemente mi trabajo es capturarte... así que la respuesta es... NO" entonces rápidamente me lanzo hacia los árboles de a mi derecha mientras bloqueo un trío de flechas disparadas desde uno de los árboles de mi izquierda.

"Que así sea... hora de cazar lobo"

Continuó moviéndome entre los árboles evitando o bloqueando algunas flechas mientras trato de detectar a el arquero cuando de imprevisto una sombra se lanza hacia mí desde la cubierta de un árbol entonces me encuentro cara a cara con un conjunto muy afilados de colmillos con la intención de morder mi cuello.

"Y aqui esta la bestia mágica... eres el lobo mas raro que eh visto" digo mientras bloqueo a la bestia con una mano y con mi espada bloque las flechas magicas.

El lobo si se podia llamar asi era prácticamente una cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo era una especie de sombra.

"Tsk realmente fue un informe muy vago... esto es karma por la querer algo fácil" me quejo mientras alejo a el lobo de mi y muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado para evitar otra fecha "ok ya al menos se a lo que me enfrentó... vamos a trabajar... fuera guantes"

Rápidamente acortó la distancia con el lobo y con una mano lo sujeto del rostro y lo impactó con el suelo entonces con mi espada bloqueo un trío de flechas que venían desde la copa de un árbol a mi derecha.

"Oh supongo que este lobo es especial... veamos que tanto" levanto a el lobo y preparo mi espada para apuñalarlo "una bestia mágica interesante, incluso ahora está tratando de escapar de mi agarre... pero la duda es... sobrevivirá a ser atravesado lo averiguaremos a meno que te muestres"

El bosque se mantiene en silencio por un rato después de mi ultimátum hasta que de la copa de un árbol sale una figura encapuchada mientras mantiene una flecha mágica tensa en su arco.

"No eres un guerrero normal... tus reflejos y fuerza no son como los demás que han venido" dice el arquero sin dejar de apuntarme.

"Je digamos que es un legado de una vida complicada... ahora que tal si detenemos esta pelea y me explicas el motivo de tus ataques... no eres un mero ladrón" digo aun sin bajar mi espada.

"Sorprendente... eres el primero en realmente tratar de dialogar... se que ataque primero pero en mi situación no hacerlo era morir" dice el arquero antes de disipar su flecha y bajar su arco "y me ofende ser comparada con la escoria que trata de invadir nuestras tierras sagradas"

Entonces la arquero salta de la rama hacia donde yo estoy congelado procesando sus últimas palabras.

"Por supuesto una mujer... tenía que ser una mujer... a qué deidad ofendi en mi vida para merecer esto" murmuró viendo aterrizar a la encapuchada mientras liberó a el lobo de mi agarre.

"No veo el inconveniente que tenga mi género" dice la arquera mientras se quita la capucha revelando un rostro cubierto por una máscara de madera de color púrpura en forma de lobo "llamame lamb y soy la guardiana de estas tierras y el es mi compañero wolf"

"... llamame Tora... mi nombre original lo abandoné hace mucho... ahora explica que esta pasando aqui... mi empleador dejó muchos detalles sobre tus habilidades y eso nunca es bueno"


End file.
